it's wrong but we love each other
by mandymoore1
Summary: Au story Phoebe left pregnant by Leo, she left couse she realized it was wrong and she didn't want to hurt her sister, leo stayed with Piper but became distant as he loves Phoebe, this is about Phoebe returing with there son Wyatt will they get together.
1. Chapter 1

It's wrong but we love each other

Prologue

Phoebe's POV

I've just pulled up at the manor it's been nearly 2 years since I left because I slept with Leo, as I love him, but I still couldn't hurt Piper like that so I just upped and left, the following morning as Leo slept beside me, 9 months later on the 27th of February 2003 I gave birth to our son Wyatt he's 1 years old now and everything to me, that's why I've come home, Wyatt has a right to know his daddy he's in his car seat. Leo has a right to know his son, even if this will be hard, I know Piper will probably hate me.

Leo's POV

I miss Phoebe, every single day, I'd realized she was the one I loved, way before I told her and we made love, but now she's gone, I miss her so much, but I keep it from, Piper but she's starting to notice how distant I've become, I can't sense Phoebe anymore and she knows how to block me, I hope she'll come back.

Chapter 1

Phoebe heads up the steps of the Manor with Wyatt in her arms, when she sees the door open, and Leo's standing there.

"Hi Leo", She said

"Phoebe, how are you, who's the little guy". He said hoping she wasn't with someone else

"This is Wyatt Mathew Halliwell our son". Phoebe said

"Our son, hey little guy", Leo said shocked

"Yeah so can we come, in you wasn't going out were you". Phoebe said

"I was just going for walk, let's go inside". Leo said

"I've got a better idea why don't we go with you". Phoebe said

"I'd like that". Leo said

"Can you get out his stroller for me". Phoebe said handing him the car keys

"I'll hold Wyatt if you want and you can if you don't mind". Leo said

"Of course you can, go to daddy". Phoebe said handing Wyatt to Leo

"Dada", Wyatt said

"Yeah I'm your daddy". Leo said full of pride.

"What the hell is going on here"? Piper shouted coming over followed by Paige, Wyatt's force field went up around him and his parents

"Wyatt, baby its ok, put your force field down, there your aunts Piper and Paige". Phoebe said hoping no one would see it.

"Ok momma, hi". Wyatt said lowering the force field and orbing into Piper's arms

"Phoebe, we need to talk, let Paige take Wyatt and we'll go inside to talk". Piper said handing Wyatt to Paige

"Ok, Wyatt you be good for Auntie Paige". Phoebe said

"Ok momma". Wyatt said

Once they were inside

"Piper I didn't mean to hurt you". Phoebe said

"You bitch call yourself a sister have a nice life". Piper said slapping Phoebe around the face and storming upstairs

"Piper", Phoebe said

"See yourself out". Piper said

"I can explain you wanted me to". Phoebe said

"I don't want to here it, go and take Leo with you, I hope you're happy". Piper said

please reveiw tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoebe and Leo headed back outside and Paige was singing to Wyatt,

"Thanks sis". Phoebe said

"Your welcome he's a great child Phoebe, I don't understand why you did what you did but I'd like to know him, he is my only Nephew". Paige said handing him to Phoebe

"You can come to my place any time you want". Phoebe said

"Still here I told you to go". Piper said coming out of the house.

"Ok We are going remember Paige anytime". Phoebe said

"Ok, sis; bye Wyatt be good for mommy". She said

"Ok little guy let's get you in your car seat Leo put the stroller back". Phoebe said as she headed too the car,

"Sure", he said

"Dada", Wyatt said

"Yes son daddy's coming, if you don't mind Phoebe". Leo said

"No, I don't mind, I love you, and Wyatt needs his daddy, but we can't be together I can't do that to Piper I've got a spare room". Phoebe said

"You don't want to hurt me well you have. Do you think you can make it up to me by not being with him well you can't even if you regret it". Piper said spitefully

"Piper I didn't hurt you on purpose but don't ever think I regret what happened, I'd never regret it Wyatt is he's the best thing that ever, happened to me". Phoebe said

"how sweet, do anything for your son, but you didn't love him enouth to lret him know his father from the start did you". Piper said wanting to hurt Phlebe like she's hurt her.

Phoebe just ignored her sister new she was just trying to hurt her threw her empathy she just straped Wyatt into his car seat and then she closed the door and got in the car and drove home.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

A few thanks

Love-Phoebe: thaks for the review I'm glad you like it

A few days have passed

Chapter 3

Phoebe, is on her way to work when a young man shimmers in and grabs her and shimmers out with her before she can react, they appear in abandoned, wear house

"Leo, Leo ". She screamed as he slashed her arm with his knife toying with her thinking you and my cousins will pay my mother will have her revenge.

"Its useless witch I know how to stop him, and now I'll stop your little ones," He smirked as he went flying

"I don't think so". A man said stepping out of a portal

Just as Leo orbed in nest to Phoebe,

"Oh my Phoebe". He said rushing to her

"Wyatt where's Wyatt". Phoebe said in agony

"With Paige". Leo said picking her up and orbing them out.

"No, hello Christopher, you won't stop me". The boy smirked from the floor

"Why Sebastian". Chris said

"Cause she hurt my mom". Sebastian said

"No it's cause you want to stop me and Wyatt, as he's more powerful even for you, why do you hate us was family". Chris said

"No your not, mom said your not". He said

"But we are your moms my moms sister". Chris said

"No we aren't they stopped being sisters when your bitch of a mother hurt my mother". Sebastian said

"If she hadn't you probably wouldn't even be here". Chris snapped

"Enough". Sebastian said shimmering out

At Phoebe's house

5 minutes ago

Future Wyatt was watching from a distance just incase Sebastian comes there he saw his Aunt Paige put a sleeping baby him into his cot and go back into the living room and he saw his dad orb in with his mother and she was bleeding and he saw his dad healed her, and she got up.

"Whose here". Phoebe said sensing someone there

"Its ok mom, I'm here to help". Wyatt said orbing near them

"Wyatt". Phoebe said shocked

"Yes mom". He said

"Oh baby come here". She said wrapping him in a hug

"Aww how sweet, not". Sebastian said he'd just shimmered in

"Don't make me hurt you". Wyatt said

"Really baby". He shouted Baby Wyatt appeared in his arms and he shimmered out

"My baby". Phoebe screamed

"We'll find him". Leo said

Please reveiew


	4. Chapter 4

A few thanks before I go on

Phylicia Gordon: Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it and I didn't think about the whole power of 3 thing,

Love-Phoebe: Thanks for the review Yes Piper's with a demon you'll find out who in this chapter

Rita Arsenal WWE: Thanks for the review, and Piper is angry with Phoebe couse of her being with Leo

Chapter 4

Phoebe is trying to scry For Wyatt it's been 20 minutes now and it seems like the longest 20 minutes of her life

"Mom, stop Worrying I've got an idea I know how you can get me back". Wyatt said Coming in the room with Chris.

"How and whose he, is he after my baby to". Phoebe said

"Hardly he's". Wyatt started but he got a punch from Chris in the arm.

"I'm a friend of Wyatt's came back to help". Chris said

"Ok, so how can we get you back". Phoebe said

"If anyone can get through to him it'll be his mom". Wyatt said

"How will that help, I don't exactly know who his mother is do I". Phoebe said

"Actually you do he's Aunt Piper's son". Wyatt said

"What, but why would he, never mind take me to Piper, Wyatt, and can you tell Leo and Paige where were going when they get back", Phoebe said

"Sure". Chris said as his brother orbed out with there mother.

At the Manor,

Piper is in the kitchen when orbs form and Phoebe appears with a young man, "what the hell are you doing here and so much for you and leo whose that your new boyfriend". Piper said

"Ugh grouse definitely not, I'm Wyatt, from the future we need your help". Wyatt said

"Why would you need my help Phoebe, and why should I help after what you did". Piper said

"Cause your son, has took my baby, and you're his mother he'll listen to you, or I'll". Phoebe said

"Ok I'll help, but how". Piper said

"Call him, his name's Sebastian". Wyatt said

"Ok Sebastian, Sebastian". Piper called

A second later he shimmered in but Wyatt wasn't with him, Yes mom". He said

"Where's your cousin". Piper said

"At dad's haven't told him, me and Wyatt were in his spare room, he might find him if he wakes up, what are they doing here mom". He said

Meanwhile at Cole's place He's just heard a crying sound coming from the other room, "what the hell he thought as he headed in the other room, he saw Phoebe's son, what are you doing here, It's ok Little one let's get you back to your mommy". He said Picking him up and shimmering him out. A minute later they appeared at the Manor, in front of Piper, Phoebe, Sebastian and Wyatt

"my baby Wyatt it's ok mommy's here". Phoebe said not notching Cole just seeing her crying son relieved he's ok.

"Mommy", He said orbing into her arms

"Why did you bring him back dad she needs to pay for what she did to mom". Sebastian said shimmering out.

Please Reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

A few thanks before I gone.

Kitty-Witty-Kate: Thanks for the review glad you like it

Love-Phoebe: thanks for the review there not in love yet they will be in the future Cole still loves Phoebe piper still loves Leo but in the future Piper and Cole ran into each other and fell in love

Lizardmomma: Thanks for the review glad you like it

Rita Louise Evans: Thanks for the review glad you like it

Phylicia Gordon: Thanks for the review glad you like it,

Chapter 5

"What the did he just say you're his Dad". Piper said shocked

"Yes, what the hell is going on, first I find Phoebe's son crying in my spare room, now this so can someone fill me in". Cole said

"I can". Wyatt said

"And you are". Cole said

"I'm him". Wyatt said pointing to Baby Wyatt who was laughing as he clapped his hands together in his mother's arms.

"So what happened"? Cole said

"well, your son, decided to come back and hurt mom, cause he want's revenge on her for betraying his mom, how stupid is that I mean I didn't try and hurt Aunt Piper cause she betrayed mom". Wyatt said

"I didn't betray your mom; she's the one who went with my husband". Piper said

"Exactly and wasn't my mom married to Cole". Wyatt said

Just as orbs filled the room And Leo, Paige and Chris appeared

"Dada", Baby Wyatt said orbing into his arms

"Hey little guy, Phoebe you could have told me he was safe, and what is Cole doing here". Leo said

"He's Sebastian's dad and he brought back baby me dad". Wyatt said

"What, no wonder he's evil like father like son Ha"? Paige said

"My son isn't evil, come on Cole let's go find our son, he was upset and I can't shimmer you can". Piper said

"Ok". He said putting his arm around her and shimmering them out.

"What how can she defend him". Paige said

"Cause he's her son". Phoebe said

"And your ok with this he took your baby Phoebe". Paige said

"I know that, but he didn't hurt him he's confused and he's family". Phoebe said

The abandoned where house

Sebastian is fuming; why would his dad return Wyatt why could he sense love from his dad for Phoebe his dad loved his mom, as what Chris said came back to him and if she wasn't maybe you wouldn't be here". His cousin had said; what did he mean was there something init got to find out Sebastian decided shimmering out, knowing he was blocking his dad from sensing him as he thought dad.

He appeared in his father's apartment he saw his father pacing and his mother sat at a table scrying and he could sense she was worried "I'm fine mom". He said

"What's wrong". She said

I've got to talk to dad mom home". He said as his mother disappeared in a shimmer

"What's on your mind son"? Cole said

"Why did you take Wyatt back"? He asked

"Cause I love her". Cole said

"That bitch I'll". He said about to shimmer out

"Don't son, it's not her fault we were married she doesn't love me anymore but I still love her I was shocked to find my ex wife's baby here so I took him home". Cole said

"So Chris was right my life is a lie". He said shimmering out

please reveiw


End file.
